


В огне

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 106, Angry Sex, Episode Related, F/F, PWP, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Тебе не нужно симпатизировать человеку, чтобы с ним трахаться.





	В огне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964698) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019.   
> Бета marjukka.  
> AU (или missing scene?) относительно событий 106, после убийства команды "Рейнджера".

Кровь Энн пульсировала в её венах, запах смерти окутывал её. Она редко чувствовала сожаление из-за убийства человека, но этой ночью все зашло дальше отсутствия вины. Сегодня она испытывала воодушевление, и отчасти причиной тому стал план Элинор Гатри, безжалостный и хитрый. Правда была такова, что это изумило Энн. Элинор была изворотливой сучкой, она не могла это отрицать; она хотела, чтобы Элинор узнала — все прошло успешно, хотела отпраздновать успех. И хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что они сделали. Она не могла рассказать Джеку, по очевидной причине. И не могла сказать Макс, пусть какая-то часть Энн и наслаждалась, представляя себе Макс, которая узнает о том, что именно Энн сделала для неё, для её безопасности. И она желала, чтобы Макс чувствовала себя в безопасности, но не желала, чтобы та считала себя обязанной, её чертовой собственностью.  
Вот так она и оказалась на пороге Элинор снова, и, поколебавшись, постучала, быстро и грубо, почти готовая уйти.  
Элинор распахнула дверь быстро, её глаза остановились на лице Энн.  
— Все кончено? — спросила она коротко.  
В ответ Энн слабо кивнула. Она еще точно не знала, зачем она здесь.  
— Что ж, тогда заходит, — сказала Элинор нетерпеливо, посторонившись, чтобы Энн могла войти. И она зашла, ступив в ярко освещенную комнату.  
Здесь чувствовалось тепло, и дом, и Элинор. Энн неловко повела плечами. Ей не нравилась Элинор, но порой она восхищалась ею, и это был как раз такой случай. Элинор с её подобным розовому бутону ртом, и льняными волосами, собранными сзади так, словно она была леди, хотя Энн-то знала правду. Из прически Элинор то тут, то там выбивались кудряшки и липли к её вспотевшему лицу.  
Энн еще не успела попросить, а Элинор уже пошла за ромом, как будто знала, зачем та явилась.  
— Господи, блядь, Иисусе, не могу поверить, что мы разобрались с этим.  
— Еще нет, — напомнила Энн. — Пока еще они не узнали.  
У Элинор на лице читалось нетерпение.  
— Все равно. Мы сделали это. — Она наполнила два стакана и протянула один Энн. — Вот.  
Энн взяла его, отметив, как вспыхнуло внутри жаром, когда они соприкоснулись пальцами. Жар, что обычно заставлял её искать Джека для быстрого траха, что успокаивал голод у нее внутри. На время, по крайней мере. Но Джека здесь нет, и она не могла пойти к нему в этот раз, не могла объяснить жажду, которую испытывала.  
Элинор была здесь. Она поставила бутылку назад на пол, у ножки кровати, и подошла к окну, распахнув его в ночь. Она стояла напротив Энн, пила свой ром с удовлетворенным выражением на лице. И затем повернула голову, и Энн разглядела изгиб её шеи, её теплую кожу, что была бы такой сладкой на вкус под её губами — и поймала её взгляд.  
Элинор посмотрела ей в глаза в ответ, и Энн облизала губы, остро сознавая себя здесь, в тепле этой комнаты, с этой женщиной, которая ей даже не нравится, пялящейся на её тело в свете лампы, на тело, похожее на корбаль в океане, который готов к тому, чтобы его взяли. «Необязательно симпатизировать человеку, чтобы с ним переспать», — рассудила Энн.   
Элинор допила остатки рома, — ее губы влажно блестели, — и наклонила голову, изучая Энн.   
— Когда мужчина смотрит на меня вот так, я знаю, о чем он думает.   
— Да ну? — ответила Энн беззаботно. Она сделала еще глоток, вытерла рот. — И о чем же?   
— Он хочет трахнуть меня. — Губы Элинор изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Правда?  
Элинор кивнула, скрестив руки на груди.   
— А что это означает в твоем случае?   
Энн улыбнулась. Если бы Джек видел эту улыбку, он бы разразился предостерегающей речью, чтобы присутствующие знали, во что они ввязываются. Но Джека здесь не было, и Энн не верила в то, что от предупреждений есть толк.   
— То же самое.   
Улыбка Элинор стала шире.   
— Отлично. — Она начала расстегивать корсаж.   
Энн смотрела на нее голодными глазами, а затем подалась к ней, прижала к ставням и просунула руку между ее ног, заставив охнуть.   
— Ты мне все еще не нравишься, — прорычала Энн ей в шею и лизнула кожу, соленую от пота и сладкую одновременно. Ужасно хотелось укусить её, что Энн и сделала, оставив свои отметины на ее обнаженной груди.  
Элинор застонала, и Энн снова укусила её и слизнула пот между её белых грудей.  
— Ты мне тоже не нравишься, — едко ответила Элинор, задыхаясь. — Но это не значит, что мы не можем трахаться.  
Она ловко толкнула Энн — так, что та оказалась у стола, и опустившись на колени, расстегнула её штаны.  
Энн смотрела, ее губы приоткрылись отчасти в изумлении, отчасти в любопытстве, когда Элинор прижалась к ней своим ртом. Кровь Энн застучала сильнее, так громко, что она едва могла слышать свое дыхание, ее пальцы, вцепившиеся в крышку стола, побелели. Словно сам дьявол вселился в язык Элинор, когда он танцевал вокруг её клитора, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Энн никогда не стонала, ни в постели, ни от испуга, ни когда-либо еще, ей нравилось, когда другие упорствуют, не издавая ни звука, но Элинор заставила ее хотеть стонать.  
Она уже почти кончила, и когда пальцы Элинор стиснули ее бедра, то ногти вонзились в кожу так сильно, что Энн охнула. Она словно потерялась в темноте моря, ее сердце билось в такт невидимым волнам. Её голова запрокинулась, и она позволила себе провалиться в эту глубину.  
Элинор подняла на её взгляд с торжествующей улыбкой, и Энн мучительно захотелось одновременно и врезать ей, и поцеловать. Её соски напряглись и опали с пиком её оргазма, кожу покалывало, будто она только подралась и готова была взять на абордаж сотню кораблей.  
Элинор сидела на корточках, устремив на Энн взгляд, на который та не хотела отвечать, не хотела видеть в глубинах ее существа безмолвное желание, концентрированную страсть и потребность держать себя в руках до последнего, так, чтобы никто не получил шанса узнать ее.  
И затем Элинор просто встала и поцеловала её. Энн была так поражена, что её губы разомкнулись, позволяя углубить поцелуй, давая его энергии прокатиться по телу ураганом. Элинор целовалась так, будто дралась, так, как если бы она была мечом, так, словно возвышалась над толпой мужчин Нассау, пытающихся поставить её на колени — и не позволяла им. Столь самонадеянная и уверенная в себе, что Энн ощутила волну ненависти, поднимающуюся в её животе. Чертова Элинор Гатри.  
Энн прервала поцелуй, оттолкнула удивленно охнувшую Элинор.  
— Думаешь, ты так хороша? — фыркнула Энн — Любой сможет уйти.  
Она толкнула её снова, заставив попятиться. Они уперлись в стену, и Элинор обхватила лицо Энн и грубо поцеловала, вцепилась зубами в нижнюю губу Энн, и черт побери, Энн застонала. Жар запульсировал между её ног, а ведь она только что кончила. Кровь пела снова, стуча в венах все сильнее, разнося огонь по телу, и, черт побери, она хотела повторить.  
И она ответила на этот зов, задрав юбки Элинор и надавив кончиками пальцев между её ног, внутри.  
Ответный стон Элинор был полон чистого желания. Энн знала этот звук, слышала в темном море одиноких ночей. Она знала как ответить, нажимая глубже, ища более чувствительное место, и затем Элинор ахнула, вцепилась пальцами в плечи Энн, тело содрогнулось, сдаваясь. Её соки бежали по пальцам Энн, и та все ласкала её, возбуждая сильнее.  
— Боже, блядь, чтоб меня. — Элинор выдохнула. — То есть, да, Господи.  
Улыбка Энн была сладкой, как её клинки, и она удерживала сучку до тех пор, пока та не издала слабое урчание, прося пощады, и затем обмякла. И только тогда Энн освободила её.   
Элинор раскраснелась, волосы облепили её лицо влажными завитками. Энн подумала о том, чтобы заправить растрепавшиеся пряди назад, но они с ней не были достаточно близки.  
Спотыкаясь, они побрели к кровати, держать друг за друга, зная, что еще не закончили.  
— Хочу попробовать на вкус твою щель. — Элинор толкнула её, и Энн позволила, зная, что может прекратить это в любой момент.  
— Ты уже пробовала.  
Энн опустилась на кровать, глядя на Элинор. Распахнутый корсаж не мог скрыть следы укусов на ее груди, следы Энн. Утром Элинор спрячет их под свежей рубашкой, но они еще долго будут там. Энн ощутила удовлетворение.  
— Тогда ты еще не была мокрая, — ухмыльнулась Элинор.  
Кровь бросилась Энн в лицо, но Элинор просто села на кровать, дразня её глазами, а Энн никогда не отказывалась от вызова.  
Энн нетвердо поднялась на ноги, и Элинор потянулась к ней, заставив чуть опуститься, пристраиваясь так, чтобы щель Энн была прямо у её рта. Энн прижала ладони к стене, пытаясь сдержать себя, контролировать хоть что-нибудь. Руки Элинор вцепились ей в ягодицы, язык жадно кружил у Энн внутри, такой чувствительный и все еще голодный, всегда голодный.  
Она была почти готова, уже почти кончила, но ноги не держали её, колени подломились и она повалилась на кровать. Её щель горела, требуя еще и еще.  
— Лежи, — прошептала Элинор, но это был приказ, и Энн подчинилась. Её грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась. Пальцы Элинор проникли глубже внутрь, трахали её, и Энн застонала снова, позволяя звуку уноситься в ночь.  
Она закрыла глаза, не желая думать о том, что Элинор могла делать с ней такие вещи, заставлять чувствовать подобное. Это было нечестно — и это было неважно. Ничего из этого не было важно. Море поднялось внутри неё словно приливная волна — и затем палец Элинор выскользнул из её.  
— Какого черта? — Энн открыла глаза.  
Элинор просто наклонилась между её ляжек чуть больше, положив уставшие ноги Энн себе на плечи, и Энн ахнула, её спина выгнулась от внезапного острого удовольствия, прокатившегося по ней волной. Элинор снова ласкала языком её клитор, чуть касаясь зубами, затем слегка укусила — легчайшее прикосновение — и Энн хрипло вскрикнула, и Элинор сделала это снова, осторожно, словно в отмщение за следы на её грудях, отлично зная, что прямо сейчас Энн хочет этого, жаждет.  
Энн потянулась к Элинор, пропустила её волосы через пальцы, снова и снова, пока белокурые пряди не рассыпались по плечам, укрывая их обеих золотой вуалью, и когда по телу Энн пробегали финальные аккорды, она, беспомощно содрогаясь, смотрела, пораженная тем, сколь красива была Элинор.  
Наконец Элинор подняла голову, и опершись руками о кровать, заглянула Энн в лицо. Затем перебралась на другую сторону постели, полулежа устроившись наполовину на подушках, наполовину спиной к стене. Энн слушала звук собственного дыхания. Снаружи этой комнаты не смолкали звуки ночи, но здесь, здесь было только их молчание.  
Они разделили нечто этой ночью: смерти тех людей на пляже, кровь на клинках Энн, их тела сейчас. Все это перемешалось, но разницы никакой, полагала Энн. Они будут хранить их проклятый кроваво-красный секрет, и никто не узнает.  
Элинор вздохнула и наклонилась так сильно, что Энн подумала, бдуто та сейчас свалится с кровати, но Элинор просто пошла за бутылкой, и вернувшись, триумфально её приподняла. Она сделала долгий глоток и затем протянула бутыль Энн. Та взяла её.  
Ром снова сделала её собой. Она нуждалась в этом.  
Элинор сделала глубокий вдох:  
— Итак... — сказала она медленно, пытаясь придумать подходящие слова.  
— Ебля есть ебля, — сказала Энн грубо.  
Элинор кивнула:  
— Определенно. Не будем говорить об этом снова. — Она протянула руку, и Энн насмешливо фыркнула, уставившись на неё. Что-то, однако, заставило её принять предложенную руку, и они скрепили рукопожатием молчаливое соглашение не позволить произошедшему покинуть пределы этой комнаты.  
Энн оставит воспоминания о коже Элинор, её запахе, её щели, её сладости здесь, среди смятых простыней, вместе с разделенной бутылкой рома. Для всего этого нет места в её будущей жизни.  
Её бедра еще покачивались от удовлетворения — в каждом из смыслов этого слова, — когда она проделала путь назад по темным улицам. И когда она разделась и забралась в постель рядом с Джеком, в душной ночи она помнила рот Элинор, и её пальцы еще пахли ею, когда она поднесла их к своим губам.


End file.
